The present disclosure relates to a method for collaboratively executing a task in a mobile ad-hoc network, and more particularly to a method for collaboratively executing a task using available shared resources of mobile devices in the mobile ad-hoc network, the mobile ad-hoc network for performing the method, and a computer program product for performing the method.
Mobile technologies are gaining fast momentum and rapid popularity. As such, they are also becoming dominant within organizations. An important aspect of mobile devices is that these devices carry out general computations, yet have limited capabilities and resources such as computations, storages, battery power, or the like. Thus, when a task (e.g., a mobile application) runs exclusively in the mobile devices, resources of each mobile device may easily be diminished, resulting in a temporary loss of resources availability, while other mobile devices are in a state where no task is being executed, thereby freeing up mobile device resources.